Meet The Muse
by Silent Dreamer
Summary: Meeting the muses of you lovely authors/authoresses of ff.net. Today's muse: Kewaga
1. Katakori

SD: Katakori!  
  
Katakori: What do you want now?  
  
SD: It's time for meet the muse!  
  
Katakori: Uh oh  
  
SD: G-Boys!  
  
G-Boys appear out of nowhere  
  
G-Boys: Now what do you want.  
  
SD: It's time for meet the muse! ^_^  
  
Duo: Do I have to?  
  
SD: ::takes out a pair of extra sharp scissors:: yes  
  
Duo: eep!  
  
SD: Roll the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys!  
  
Announcer: On today's episode of meet the muse we have Katakori!  
  
Audience: ::applauds as Katakori enters the stage::  
  
Announcer: And here's your hosts the G-Boys and SD!  
  
SD: On with the questions!  
  
Heero: Whose muse are you?  
  
Katakori: I belong Silent Dreamer.  
  
SD: ^_^  
  
Duo: Do you like to eat pizza?  
  
Katakori: mmmmmm pizza ::drools::  
  
Trowa: .. ... .... ... ......?  
  
Katakori: Yes I like the circus. Always have, always will ^_^  
  
Quatre: Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Katakori: Nope  
  
Wufei: Are you an onna?  
  
Katakori: Yes  
  
SD: ::before Wufei can say anything:: Okay time for the second round!  
  
Heero: What's your favorite thing to do?  
  
Katakori: Torture you guys! ^_^  
  
Duo: Who's the cutest on the show?  
  
Katakori: It's a tie between Trowa and Wufei  
  
Trowa and Wufei: ::blush::  
  
Trowa: ....'. .... ........ ......?  
  
Katakori: I'd have to say my favorite animal is either a lion or a panda.  
  
Quatre: Where are you from?  
  
Katakori: Muse Land! ^_^  
  
Wufei: Do I look sexier with my hair up or down?  
  
Katakori: Down  
  
Wufei: ::lets his hair down::  
  
Katakori: ::faints::  
  
SD: Well I guess there won't be a third round!  
  
G-Boys: ::laugh::  
  
THE END!  
  
*  
  
Katakori: That was cruel!!!  
  
SD: I know ^_^  
  
G-Boys: Can we go home now?  
  
SD: I suppose  
  
Trowa and Wufei: WAIT! ::they kiss Katakori on the cheek:: goodnight!  
  
SD: ::sends them back::  
  
Katakori: I think I'm in love ::faints::  
  
*  
  
*  
  
WELL WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. Mattaki

SD: Hey! Katakori!  
  
Katakori: WHAT!  
  
SD: guess what time it is!  
  
Katakori: I dunno. what time is it?  
  
SD: It's time for meet the muse! ^_^  
  
Katakori: Oh goody  
  
SD: G-BOYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
G-Boys appear out of nowhere.  
  
Duo: Hey! I was just about to shampoo my hair!  
  
SD: Well too bad for you b/c it's time for Meet The Muse!  
  
Wufei: Baka onna  
  
SD: I'll pretend I DIDN'T hear that. Well ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned GW!  
  
  
  
Announcer: It's time for Meet The Muse! Today's muse Mattaki!!!!  
  
Audience: *cheers loudly as Mattaki enters the stage*  
  
Announcer: And here's your hosts G-Boys and SD!!!  
  
SD: Alright alright, time for the interviews. Take it away G-Boys!  
  
Heero- Who's muse are you?  
  
Mattaki- Any one's. I have many thoughts to go around  
  
Duo- What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?  
  
Mattaki- Got 2, Rocky Road and Cookies n Cream  
  
Trowa- Do you like the circus?  
  
Mattaki- Depends who's the star  
  
Quatre- Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Mattaki- Oh ya, one older brother and two younger sisters  
  
Wufei- Are you another stupid muse like katakori?  
  
Mattaki- Of course NOT, me brilliant beyond belief  
  
Katakori: I AM NOT A STUPID MUSE!!! *smacks Wufei on head with a metal iron*  
  
Audience: *applauds*  
  
Heero- What's you favorite thing to do?  
  
Mattaki- You can't handle the answer  
  
Duo- Who's the cutest guy on the show?  
  
Mattaki- Depends on what mood I'm in  
  
Trowa- What's your favorite animal?  
  
Mattaki- I have a thing for white tigers, and black tigers and of course lions, foxes, griffins, wolfs, dogsâE ¦ I'll stop while people are still reading, I just love animals.  
  
Quatre- Where are you from?  
  
Mattaki- Where all muses are from  
  
Wufei- Do you like sword fighting?  
  
Mattaki- Who doesn't?!!  
  
Heero- Are you with OZ?  
  
Mattaki- What kind of question is that?! Why don't you come find outâE  
  
Heero: *blush*  
  
Duo- Do you like my beautiful eyes and hair?  
  
Mattaki- Do you like mine? My hairs longer, and my eyes change color w\my moodâE  
  
Trowa- Do you like clowns?  
  
Mattaki- You're the only clown I can stand  
  
Wufei- Do you think i'm sexy?  
  
Mattaki- Take off the shirt and I'll think about it.  
  
SD: Well that's it for now folks! Tune in next time for Meet The Muse!  
  
  
  
  
  
Katakori: It gets worse everytime  
  
SD: Aw it da poor wittle Katakori jeawous?  
  
Katakori: Cut it out!  
  
SD: ::laughs::  
  
Duo: Can I go shampoo my hair now?  
  
SD: Sure ::sends everyone back to their homes::  
  
  
  
Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Ayamachi and Machagai

SD: OH KATAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIII! Katakori: lemme guess... it's time for Meet The Muse SD: ^_^ Katakori: YO! G-BOYS! G-Boys: lets get it over with! Announcer: It's time for Meet The Muse! Today we have with us Ayamachi and Machigai! Machigai: [waving] Ayamachi: [eyeing Heero's Girl nervously] Audience: ::applauds extremely loud:: Announcer: And your hosts G-Boys and HG! SD: ^_^ Heero- are you with OZ? Both muses: Of course not!! Ayamachi: But you might want to check that guy in the fourth rowâE¦ Duo- what's your favorite food? Machigai: Anything that doesnâ't look like it might get up and ooze out the door, or smells like it's been in a trash can. Ayamachi: I like soup. Trowa- do you like the circus? Both: Yes!! Quatre- do you have any brothers or sisters? Ayamachi: Well, there's Machigai and then there's the thirty thousand odd other muses. I think at least a quarter of those are siblings. Wufei- are you a stupid muse like Katakori or a not stupid muse like Mattaki? Machigai: Ayamachi's the stupid one. Ayamachi: I think you've got that backwards. Machigai: If you were smart, you wouldn't annoy the authoress. Ayamachi: Boot licker. Machigai: Target. [muses get into a slap fight. Machigai wins because she's got a tail] Heero- do you like guns? Ayamachi: Only when they're not pointed at us. Duo- do you like cheese? Both: [excitedly] Why? Do you have some? [pout when Duo shakes his head 'no'] Trowa- What's your favorite part of the circus? Machigai: The acrobats! ^_^ Ayamachi: I like the animal acts the best. Quatre- do you like pink fluffy bunnies? Ayamachi: I wasn't aware that they came in that color. Machigai: I can pull a rabbit out of my. Ayamachi: MACHIGAI!!! Machigai: What??! Wufei- are you an onna! Machigai: I am, [points at Ayamachi] he's not. Heero- what's your favorite thing to do Machigai: Annoying 'machi-kun over here. Ayamachi: I prefer reading in the library. Machigai: He means looking at hentai on the Internet. Ayamachi: I DO NOT!!! Duo- Do you think i'm sexy? Ayamachi: I'm not the person you should be asking. Machigai: I don't think you're sexy. I KNOW you're sexy. Trowa- Do you like my clown costume? Machgai: Honestly? No. Quatre- Do you like to sip tea? Ayamachi: Yes, actually, we do. We have a regular tea time with our authoress at 6:00 every day. Machigai: With those yummy snackie cakes!! Wufei- Do I look better with my hair up or down? Machigai: Down, darling. Definitely, down. Heero- whose muses are you? Ayamchi: [ruefully] Kaori's. You know. the psychotic one who's written 51 fics so far. Kaori: [suddenly appears] Somebody mention my name? Ayamachi: Oh Lord. no.Quick!! Kill me now! Machigai: Hi Kaori-sama! Duo- Do you like my eyes? Kaori:[staring at him intently] I love your eyes and everything else about you. Ayamachi: Down girl! Don't you have calculus homework? Kaori: Oh yeah. [kisses Duo] Later.[disappears] Duo: Damn she's good! Ayamachi: I deny that. Trowa- Did you want to be on this show? Ayamachi: Yes. I wanted to get away from Kaori, but that's all shot to hell now.. Machigai: I didn't care either way. Kaori doesn't hit me as often. Quatre- Who's the cutest on the show? Ayamachi [shrugs] I really wouldn't know. Machigai: It's a five-way tie! You're all just soooo hot!! Ayamachi: Down girl!! Wufei- Will you marry me? Ayamachi: Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way. [jerks a thumb at the neko- muse] Ask her. Machigai: [stars in her eyes and shojou bubbles all around] I thought you'd never ask! [glomps Wufei] THE END!  
  
Katakori: Yes! another round of torture is done! SD: huh? Katakori: the g-boys! the g-boys HG! poor poor muses got sucked into this. SD: Katakori... Katakori: i know I know... shut up. SD: ^_^ Ayamachi: MUSE ABUSE!! Machigai: No it's not! But this is. [thwacks him because Kaori's not there] G-Boys [-Wuffie]: i demand you send us home this instant! Wuffie: I dunno know about you but I'm getting hitched! Machigai: [hugs Wufei and wraps her tail around his leg] 


	4. Kewaga

The lights dim as SD comes out on the stage.  
SD- Welcome to todays episode of Meet The Muse. Have fun and hope you enjoy. ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…  
Heero- Who's muse are you   
Kegawa: I'm my own muse! I just work for Tori... On weekdays...   
Duo- Do you like those stupid things called cats that like to bat really long beautiful hair   
Kewaga: Aw, hell no! Now, tell me honestly... Do I look like a rat? They seem to think I do.   
Duo: Nope you look like a very pretty ferret!  
Trowa- Do you like the circus   
Kewaga: Mmmm... never been.   
Quatre- Do you like to sip tea on a warm afternoon   
Kewaga: O.o Hey, pal. Unless it's iced, I ain't touchin' it!   
Wufei- Do I look better with my hair up or down   
Kewaga: DOWN!  
Heero- Are you with OZ   
Kewaga: Yeah. Along with the rest of the Gundam Wing muses. Why do you think you guys get tortured so much?   
Duo- Do you think i'm crazy   
Kewaga: Naw. You're just... Special!   
Trowa- What's you favorite animal   
Kewaga: *looks himself over* Ferrets. They're too cool.  
Quatre- Do you like my eyes   
Kewaga: Do you like mine? =^-^=   
Wufei- Does my hair look okay   
Kewaga: ...been hangin' around Maxwell to long, Fei...   
Heero- Do you like guns   
Kewaga: DO I!   
Duo- Do you think my gundam is sexy   
Kewaga: *rolls eyes* Yes... Very sexy...   
Duo- heh heh it thinks my Gundam's sexy! ^_^  
Trowa- Do you like cotton candy   
Kewaga: Dunno... Don't like cotton much, but candy sounds nice...   
Quatre- Do you have any brothers or sisters  
Kewaga: Sure. Why not?   
Wufei- Do you like sword fighting   
Kewaga: *looks at paws* Ebb...   
Heero- where do you come from   
Kewaga: My mom!   
Duo- what's your favorite thing to do   
Kewaga: Watch Budweiser commercials.   
Trowa- Do you like my clown mask   
Kewaga: Listen, hair-boy, you SCARE me. So, no.  
Quatre- What are you exactly.   
Kewaga: 100% pure ebony ferret!   
Wufei- Are you a stupid onna!   
Kewaga: No, you must be looking for my authoress.   
Audience: *lauging like crazy*  
Heero- Do you think Trowa should give me back my comb so i could comb my hair   
Kewaga: You should wash your hair first.   
Duo- Do you like basketball   
Kewaga: HELL YEAH!   
Trowa- Do you think Heero should just get over it and buy a new comb   
Kewaga: *inches away from Trowa*   
Quatre- Do you like little pink bunnies   
Kewaga: ...?  
Wufei- *excitedly* with little frilly tails?!?!?!?   
Kewaga: *distractedly* I ate a bunny once...   
THE END!  
  
Katakori: mmmmmmm fried bunny  
Quatre: you killed a bunny! You you…  
Katakori: yeah and it tasted pretty good ::licks lips::  
Heero's Girl: ::sends g-boys home before Quatre goes zero::  
  
ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS AND MUSES ALIKE! If you would like to be in the Meet The Muse show put it in your review and I promise I'll get back to you ASAP! 


End file.
